


Nothing More (Dick Grayson X Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You have had a crush on Dick Grayson since... well, since forever. Since Batman took you in- took both of you in- and got you two trained as his proteges, you as the Shadow, and Dick as Robin. But there was the simple fact that he was an absolute moron, and he didn't really get that you liked him. All he would ever see you as was a friend, and nothing more.





	1. Chapter 1

# Nothing More (Dick Grayson X Reader)

(Y/N) spin-kicked Robin in the face, dodging a punch from the very person, grabbing his arm and slamming him to the floor.

'I win.'

What were you doing fighting the Boy Wonder?

One word: Training.

You managed to beat Dick every single time (you were the best fighter in your team) and considering that, you never learnt anything new- except for new ways to embarrass your crush. Which did not help for training. At all.

'How do you manage to always beat me?' Robin accepted your hand and hoisted himself up.

'I'm me, darling.' you elbowed him playfully, but he groaned. 'Did I beat you up too hard?'

'I think you killed my best friend, Shadow.' Wally patted Robin's back.

'Sorry, Rob. You should improve though, maybe then I would be in your place.'

'You'll never be in my place.' Robin gave you a wink and smirked, and you felt a light blush dust your cheeks. No one noticed though: that was why you were a part of the Batfamily, after all.

You heard Artemis stifle a giggle.

'Who else wants to train?' (Y/N) took out her staff and twirled it around. "Maybe with weapons?'

Robin's eyes widened and he looked frantically around at the rest of the team: Artemis, chuckling, Wally, looking mildly frightened, Aqualad looking bemused, Superboy standing there, expressionless, with his arms crossed, M'gann, looking at Robin with concern, and finally his girlfriend.

'Don't... It's HELL!' Robin yelled. 'YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO FEEL THE ASTER AGAIN!'

'What is it with you and the aster thing?' Zatanna rolled her eyes and took Robin by the hand.

'Can't help it.' he pouted and your heart literally melted from the cuteness. Zatanna fawned over him and kissed his cheek.

'I'll just, oh, I don't know, go somewhere where I won't be bothered.' you shrugged and snapped your fingers, the shadows enveloping you.

 

'Shadow.' A muffled voice yelled and there was a knock at your door. Well, not your door. Your substitute room door.

'Go away.' you bolted the last piece into place and wiped your greasy hands on a rag. 'I don't want to talk.'

'It's about Robin.'

A low growl came out of your throat and you picked up your screwdriver, ready to jam it into the person's eye. But it wasn't just anybody- it was Artemis, your best friend.

'Hi.' you tossed the driver on the ground and crossed your arms. 'What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the others?'

'I wanted to talk.' Artemis raised an eyebrow and you begrudgingly let her in, tinkling with some things to keep you distracted. 'I know you like Robin.'

You froze, then looked back at her. 'Very good. You want a cookie for that?'

'I told M'gann.'

'Now you want the whole world to know about my extremely insignificant crush.'

'You usually don't really like boys! If there is a boy you like, he must be incredibly special!'

'You're talking about Rob like you don't even know him.'

Artemis sighed. 'Stop being a butt. You like him, and I'm bent on getting you two together.'

You unlatched a bolt. 'Then you'll never stop failing. He doesn't see me as anything else- just a friend. I have known him for 7 years now. He. Sees. Me. As. A. Friend. As much as I hate to admit it, it's the truth.'

The bittersweet truth.


	2. Chapter 2

# Nothing More (Dick Grayson X Reader)

'I like you. A lot.'

Cue the snare drums. Cue the surprised gasps.

'Nope, you only like me for Bruce's money so please politely go piss yourself.'

The dude, about an inch taller than (Y/N), glowered at you.

'But-'

This was your everyday life- guys saying 'I like you' just for a) popularity, b) Bruce's money and c) because... well, you had to admit, you were pretty. But unlike some pretty girls, whenever someone proposed, you would politely tell them they were telling the truth, my ass. Cause you knew they weren't. Well, at least that was the reason you gave everybody, and they actually were one of the reasons. There was, however, another reason. Your heart was completely stolen.

By Dick Grayson.

And it had been stolen, for the last 7 years. Yup, you had had a crush on him since you were fricking 11. Yet he always failed to give it back, whenever you wanted him to. Heck, he failed to keep it as it is. Now it wasn't a crush- it was more like you _loved_ him.

Dick Grayson said his superpower was keeping good relationships with his exes. Well, yours was keeping bad ones.

'I'm sorry, I didn't know you loved me that much. Oh, wait, it's not me you love! It's money, and fame! If you want that, then just hang out with the Joker or something. You'll get lots of both.'

You flicked him the middle finger and he stormed off. Dick joined you sitting in the cafe and grinned. 'That's why you're my best friend.'

You knew they delivered no harm, but felt a pang through your chest. He never used to call Zatanna that. Or Barbara. Or any of his exes.

'I know.' you punched his arm playfully. 'Is it legal to sit in a cafe without ordering drinks?'

'No, unless you're the ward of Bruce Wayne.' he grinned and winked at you. 'But I'll order one anyway. For your sake.' Then he stood up and left towards the counter, where he would probably flirt with the counter lady.

Your heart pounded. _I bet he says that to all of his flings,_ a little voice murmured and you fought to keep the disappointment down. Sipping your Caramel Macchiato (God, you loved that coffee) you tried to ignore the nagging voice at the back of your mind as you whipped on your sunglasses to prevent anyone (especially paparazzi) from noticing you.

'I'm back!' Dick flashed you a smile while holding a cup of double espresso.

'Are you going to be okay with that?' You stifled a laugh as he blew on it then did a oneshot of the whole thing.

'I'm a tough cookie. I'll be fine.' He smirked, then doubled over, coughing.

'Told you you wouldn't be okay.' (Y/N) pointed out matter-of-factly. He gasped, taking a breath.

'My....senses....overloaded....by....coffee....' You found an excuse to pound his back and Dick stood up again, standing with his face just inches from yours. Your heart skipped a beat- those beautiful blue eyes and that chiselled jaw just looked so _good_ on him.

'Thanks.' he mumbled. Immediately, your phone.

'Heyyyyy....' you drawled into your phone.

'I know you just missed kissing your crush-'

'What the-! M'gann!'

'Sorry... I just couldn't miss it. Anyway, there's a crisis. Two blocks away. You're the nearest person.'

You cursed in Russian and told Dick the info.

'Get suited up. Also, mind your language!'

Apologizing, you headed towards the nearest alleyway and snapped your fingers. The outfit you were wearing morphed into your outfit- black skintight outfit with a hooded cloak lined with silver, combat boots, silver utility belt, and of course, your domino mask. You ran towards the scene, extending your collapsible bo staff, and twirled it in the air. Testing it. Nightwing joined you, scanning the destruction and of course, their villain: Bane.

'Want to show him what Team Nightwing and Shadow can do?' Nightwing faced you with a grin.

You smirked and nodded at him. 'Let's do it.'


	3. Chapter 3

# Nothing More (Dick Grayson X Reader)

Walking. Along the corridor.

Through the waterfall room.

Out of the descending doors.

Into the fresh air.

How did this get so _wrong_?

**FLASHBACK**

'I....' You sighed and ran your hands through your hair. 'I'm not sure...'

'What do you mean, you're not sure? I know you still like him!'

'How do you even know? Is it that obvious?'

'Well, no, it's not obvious...' Artemis admitted. 'But I just have this feel!'

'He's with Bab- I mean, he;s with Batgirl. It doesn't even matter.' you muttered and shrugged.

'My boyfriend and your crush are basically in the same room right now, (Y/N)! Now's your chance!'

'No, I never have a chance, Arty.' You grumbled and stood up. 'But if it makes you happy embarrassing me in front of my all-time crush, fine. Be it.' Wondering why you agreed, you headed towards Dick's room. But then you froze when you heard voices.

'-I don't know what to do, KF! I mean...'

'Dude, have a go at her! Like, both of you are pretty good together, I guess- Batgirl and Nightwing, dude. _Nightgirl_. How awesome is that?' KF waggled his eyebrows.

Your heart sank at the mention of Batgirl. Of course it would be Babs, perfect Babs with her charm and her Irish accent and-

'But _(Y/N)_...'

Eyes widening at the mention of your name, you dared to peek in a little more. Dick was pacing around his room frantically while Wally was sprawled on his bed eating chips.

'What about her? I mean, I guess you two are a even greater pairing though... Shadow and Nightwing... although I would have to work on the ship name. Oh, I got it! Nightshadow! Okay, both of you deserve each other now.'

Your hopes soared high. You couldn't help it, but Nightwing and you together- that was exactly what you had been wishing for. No Babs. No Zatanna. Just the two of you.

'No, you don't get it, Wally. I don't like (Y/N). I don't want to be her friend anymore...'

Tears filled your eyes as you staggered back. The grasp you had on the door handle became loose, and the door pushed open, revealing a very surprised Dick and a confused Wally.

'(Y/N)...'

You had fallen for him. Fallen hard, and it had hurt. You had thought it was worth the risk.

It wasn't.

'I get it now, Dick. You don't want to be my friend. It's okay, just that I'm completely, utterly _empty_ without my best friend in the whole wide world. But then again, who cares, right? The world revolves around you.' Spinning around, you tore through the hallways, trying aimlessly to stop the tears now pouring down your face.

**FLASHBACK END**

And here you were.

Falling, falling, falling.


	4. Chapter 4

# Nothing More (Dick Grayson X Reader)

_Happy Birthday, Dick Grayson_ the banner read.

'Happy Birthday!' You glowered at the hundreds of girls fawning over Dick. He was officially 19 now- the same age as you, as you had been born 6 months earlier in May.

'Yeah, Happy Birthday.' (Y/N) snarled and beat the same people, for the 50th time, in Foosball. These people just didn't know how to give up. You were looking desperately forwards to 8 o'clock, when the party would end. Hopefully nobody would steal anything this time (and don't you dare ask about last time).

'It's 7:50, relax, girl.' Artemis giggled and poked you. 'We've got ten minutes and you're so tense. Actually, more than ten.'

'If it's 7:50, why would you need more than ten? The party ends at 8.'

'Well, us, consisting of me, Wally, Batgirl, Dick, you, Robin, Cassie, and some others, decided it would be fun to have an afterparty- like just us, together. Doing some games like truth or dare, or maybe dump, date, and marry. Seven minutes in heaven would be fun too.'

'Oh, not dump, date, and marry, Arty. The last time that happened, I destroyed an entire poker table and set a chair on fire.'

'How-'

'Don't ask. We've got five minutes.' You resumed your 70th Foosball game. These people were really idiots- unavailable of simple strategies like blocking. All they did was basically twirl those little people around and hope they hit the ball.

'Hey, (Y/N), are you mad at Dick?' Tim sauntered over.

'Why would I be mad at Dick?' You shrugged. 'Just the fact that he's a complete идиот.'

'Hey, hey, hey. Don't call Dickie an idiot!'

'I will call whoever I want to call an idiot an idiot.' you growled. 'Hey, it's 8 o'clock! Clear out people, before I haul your asses out.'

'And I wonder why you used to get along so fine with Jason.' Tim sighed and waved you off. People began to clear out and soon it was the 7 of them as promised.

'So, guys, what do you want to do?'

**BREAK**

'Just hurry up and spin the fricking bottle.' It was your turn at 7 minutes in heaven, and you had decided that anyone who went in there with you would be disappointed and that you would remain silent for the whole 7 minutes.

Artemis grinned and spun the bottle. It spun, spun, spun... until it landed on the very person you were trying to avoid.

'DICK GRAYSON!'

Everyone cheered and- guess what- stuffed you two in a closet. Yay.

They were silent, until Dick broke it, of course.

'(Y/N)...' he sighed. 'I'm sorry...'

'You can't take back what you said, Dick.' you answered curtly, but couldn't take your eyes off his electric blue eyes.

'I know it was my fault, and I know you're mad, but you need to hear me out.'

You remained silent.

'(Y/N), please....'

You sighed. 'Fine, what do you want?'

'I was talking to Wally about some... girl issues... I had, (Y/N). I was feeling nothing I had ever felt before with this girl, and I hoped Wally could help out.'

'Babs.' you guessed.

'Just listen. When he asked me about you, I said I didn't want to be your friend, and I didn't like you.'

'No need to rub salt into the wound, Grayson. What's your conclusion? You like Babs and want to kiss her all over her perfect body?'

'No, I didn't want to be your friend, and I didn't like you because I wanted to be more than a friend... and I didn't just like you, (Y/N). I loved you.' he whispered the last part, and your eyes widened at the realization. Dick gazed at you for a moment, then kissed you, his arms around your waist. You moved your hands so that they were around his neck, and brought him closer in... towards you. Then you tore away.

'What about... Babs?'

'I never liked Babs, or Zatanna, or Rocket, (Y/N). Because a certain shadow stole my heart. And you forgot to give it back. But I was so afraid that you would never see me the way I saw you, and I was afraid my heart would shatter in your hands. I was afraid you saw me as nothing more than a friend, (Y/N).'

'But you are much more, Dickie. You're so much more.'

'I-' he was cut off as you placed your lips on his. A universal romantic sign for _shut up and kiss me_.

'I love you.' you murmured against his lips. 'I love you so much.'


End file.
